


Hair Braids and Heart to Hearts

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Hair Braiding, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Lance, the mice tell me you are an expert hairdresser.""But of course, I used to do my sisters hair all the time," he grinned, "My big sister taught me how to do all sorts of styles when I was young, now practically all my relatives asked for my expertise."Allura smiled lightly, "Really now?Allura and Lance bond over hair-braiding.





	Hair Braids and Heart to Hearts

Everyone on the castle ship got homesick at some point, it was simply a fact of living on a rocket-castle in space. Allura combated her own by throwing herself into work and chattering with the paladins, although on occasion it would become overwhelming. She missed Altea terribly, but there was very little she could do. She had noticed how each of the paladins dealt with their own homesickness, throwing themselves into different tasks and jobs. Since Shiro had gone missing though, everyone seemed to have gotten worse. Even Allura had noticed a marked change in herself. Since the night they had taken part in the slumber party, there had been an improvement. Although she missed Shiro terribly, Allura felt a little better. The only person who didn't seemed to have improved was Lance, which was shocking as he orchestrated the entire thing. To be fair, the only reason she had even noticed was because the mice had told her. Apparently he confided in them a lot. She had questioned Blue about it a little, however she was much more tight-lipped than the mice.

Allura was searching for the mice one afternoon, after training was complete. She headed towards the living room, stepping through the door she noticed Lance laying on the sofa.  
"Evening Lance, oh that's where you got to!" Allura called out, spotting the mice on his chest.  
The mice jumped onto the back of the sofa, squeaking softly.  
"I've been looking for you everywhere, what have you been up to?" she asked with a smile.  
Talking to the mice was an unusual experience, as their voices seemed to echo around her head. Apparently Lance was not feeling particularly good today, luckily since the fort she had a plan just for this very scenario.  
"Interesting," Allura hummed softly, "Lance, the mice tell me you are an expert hairdresser."  
"But of course, I used to do my sisters hair all the time," he grinned, "My big sister taught me how to do all sorts of styles when I was young, now practically all my relatives asked for my expertise."  
Allura smiled lightly, "Really now?  
"Yeah, my younger sister Angelica had the nicest hair, there was a time when she would only let me touch it," he said, a sad smile finding its way onto his face.  
"Yes? Well then I have a request for you?" she asked, with a curios tilt of the head.  
"Oh?" Lance asked, sliding into a seated positon.  
"Well you see, I've been thinking of trying some new hairstyles, maybe you can help?" she asked with a gentle smile.  
Lance was not all that sure why she was asking, but it would keep him busy for a bit.  
"Sure," he smiled, "Sit yourself down and I'll see what I can do."  
Allura had always enjoyed having her hair done, it was such a comfort to have fingers running through her hair. Lance chattered happily as he worked, seeming much better than he was earlier. She had known that the mice were spending a great deal of time around him and that he talked about home a lot with them, she didn't know the details though. So when she had walked in on him chattering to the mice, looking not as cheerful as usual, she knew she had to do something. When the mice had told her about his hairdressing habits, she figured it might make him feel better.  
"Alright I'm done," Lance said suddenly, a lot faster than she had anticipated.  
"That was fast," Allura replied, turning to look up at him.  
"Well I needed the practice first before I did anything too crazy," Lance replied, smiling lightly, "It's been a while, so I just did a simple french braid."  
"I'm sure it looks lovely," she replied, pulling it over her shoulder to take a look.  
"It's the back that really looks good," Lance added, "Also anything looks good on you beautiful."  
The wink and finger guns that followed convinced Allura he was back to normal, thank goodness.

The second time Lance did her hair, Allura was not feeling too good. She was exhausted and stressed, a lie down would be amazing right about now. Training with the other paladins had been brutal, flying with Blue had been difficult too. She didn't know why, but Blue had been particularly distant with her.  
"Good evening princess," Lance's voice called out from down the hall, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Evening Lance, how are you?" she asked, Lance of course.  
Blue's reluctance to obey her today made much more sense if she thought about it that way. If Lance was feeling down, Blue would've sensed it. Worrying for her paladin, despite Allura piloting her Lance was still Blue's paladin, Blue was reluctant to do much.  
"Much better now you are here," he replied, with what he clearly thought was a winning smile on his face.  
Allura sighed, there were times when she found Lance's over the top flirting amusing, today was not one of them.  
Lance's smile faulted, he sighed, "Keith beat my ass in training today, I am so sore. How are you?"  
Allura smiled lightly, she had seen the 'ass beating' and it did look a little brutal. Was that what was bothering Lance?  
"I am alright thank you Lance, but I would like to ask you a favour," she said, maybe she could get it out of him.  
"Yes?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.  
"Would you mind doing my hair again? The french braid last time was beautiful," Allura said with a smile.  
"Of course, fancy something different this time?" he asked with a smile.  
"That would be lovely," she replied, "I will go get a hair tie and meet you in the living room?"  
"Sure," Lance smiled brightly, a much more real smile than his one before.  
"Excellent," she replied brightly, heading back towards her room.  
She didn't know what he was doing, but Allura had to hold the rest of her hair to the side and had to hold perfectly still.  
"So puddles are pools of water that appear when water falls from the sky?" she asked with a frown.  
"Pretty much, they were a lot of fun to play in. My mama used to always complain that she shouldn't have bothered putting a rain coat on me, I'd come home soaked right through to my underwear!" Lance replied with a light chuckle.  
Allura laughed, "That sounds like the time my father took me out to go see the light swamps, I was covered from head to toe in swamp muck. It was a rather unfortunate smell."  
The two of them chuckled at that. Allura's smile didn't leave her face, this was rather nice. Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening.  
"Ah! Ah! Don't move!" Lance shouted as Allura turned to see who it was.  
"Sorry, sorry," she replied, turning to face the front again.  
"It's ok, I was nearly done. Oh, hi Keith."  
Well that answered the question of who was at the door.  
"What are you two doing?" Keith's voice was slightly annoyed.  
"I'm braiding Allura's hair, if your jealous I could always do yours," Lance replied in a mocking tone, Allura winced, Keith didn't sound in the mood to be aggravated.  
"No, I'm looking for Pidge, have you seen her?" Keith asked, not rising to the bate.  
"She's probably in Green's hanger, you know where she always is," Lance replied, Allura felt an irritated tug on her hair.  
"I checked there before coming here," Keith grumbled.  
"Then I can't help you," Lance snapped in reply, "There you go princess, I'm done."  
Allura carefully studied the braid laying over her shoulder, or at least pretended to. She was really watching the interaction between the two paladins.  
"Well then I can't help you, I haven't seen her since flying practice," Lance replied.  
"Alright," Keith left, still looking irritated.  
An annoyed breath from Lance made her look up, an indistinguishable look on his face.  
"Are you alright Lance?" Allura asked softly.  
The look on his face was replaced by a tight smile, "I'm ok, I'm going to go find Hunk."  
With that dismissal he stood up and walked out of the door. Allura sighed, well that could've gone better.

It became a regular thing for them, whenever one of them was feeling down. More often than not it was Allura instigating their impromptu hair styling sessions, eventually they evolved into full-on beauty sessions. The two of them traded stories, Lance talked about Earth, Allura about Altea. It was sometimes painful to remember, but she always felt better after sharing them. One evening, she was perched on her bed, her different beauty products spread out on the bed. A knock on the door.  
"Yes?" she chirruped out, moving the mice further up the bed onto her pillow.  
Lance walked in, looking thunderous.  
"What happened?" Allura asked, trying to keep the smile out of her voice, she had a feeling she knew.  
"Keith!" Lance snapped, walking over and sitting on her bed, "he just snapped at me for no reason!"  
Allura hummed, it's always better to let Lance rant it out first. It was the best way to get the most information out of him.  
"I was just walking along, minding my own business telling Hunk all about our plans for this evening and bam! Keith was there and just started yelling! I mean I don't get it!" Lance ranted, springing to his feet and pacing.  
"Yes?" Allura prompted softly.  
"I mean I get he's tired and stressed but was that really necessary!" he continued, "It's just so frustrating."  
"Lance," she called gently, "You know you shouldn't let it bother you."  
"I'm trying! It's him getting all uppity," Lance groaned, sliding to the floor, "I've been trying so hard but, every since Shiro disappeared..."  
Allura felt the familiar stab of pain when Shiro was mentioned, but she pushed past it.  
"Lance," she said softly, shifting so she could put her hand on his shoulder, "You've not got to let it get to you."  
"I know but, it seemed like we were making progress and now...I just don't know anymore," he mumbled.  
Allura sighed. Lance and Keith seemed to have an, unusual relationship. Although they argued a lot more than the others, there was a bond between the two of them. As time wore on and they all spent more time together, the arguments had started including a teasing edge to them.  
"Lance, don't worry, I'm sure it'll be ok," she said, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Yeah," Lance muttered, "Come on then, let's look more beautiful than we do now. If that's even possible but I'll give it a go!"  
Allura laughed, "Alright then."  
She may have finally cracked him a little.

It had been a rather calm day, well as calm as being a paladin of Voltron could be. They'd been training all day, mostly bonding exercises. Allura was pretty sure Keith had run Lance into the invisible maze a couple of times on purpose, but she couldn't be too sure. Either way, Lance had been irritable before, now with his face mask on and freshly trimmed and filed nails he was looking much more relaxed.  
"So after moving the desk, she left and I was stuck in the cupboard all night," he laughed.  
Allura giggled, "Did no one notice you were missing?"  
"No, it was after dinner, we were doing our own thing," Lance chuckled lightly, "Sleeping in cupboards is not a good idea."  
Allura chuckled again, "It's been fifteen dobosh, we need to take this off."  
"Right," Lance said, shifting off the bed to go to the bathroom, "I'll grab us some flannels."  
"Alright," Allura replied, her face falling into a frown.  
"Are you ok princess?" Lance asked, returning with two washcloths.  
"Hmm? Oh yes, just a little tired," she replied, shifting to her full length mirror to wash off the facemask.  
"Yeah, I suppose," Lance frowned softly at her.  
Allura wiped the facemask off, taking care to get all of it. Lance seemed to be staring into his flannel thoughtfully, brushing his fingers over his face.  
"Not as soft as usual," Lance hummed thoughtfully, "That's odd."  
"Maybe our timing was off," Allura suggested.  
"Possibly," Lance mumbled thoughtfully, "Normally we're pretty good at it."  
"Sorry, probably my fault, I have other things on my mind," Allura admitted.  
"Oh?" Lance said, the question clear.  
She smiled, "Nothing to worry about."  
"Ok," Lance replied.  
They both knew she would probably talk about it later, when she had got her thoughts in order. For now though, the two of them returned to the bed and shifted through the other products. There were so many, even Allura didn't know what they all did, it was fun finding out though. The door behind them opened with a soft whoosh.  
"Princess!" Coran exclaimed, causing them both to jump.  
"You must come at once, we have received a signal from a Galra work camp. It's Shiro!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Allura and Lance bonding time, I like the idea of them spending some time and using some beauty products together.


End file.
